


A Thing for Clothes to Wear

by Star Knight Abraxis (StarKnightAbraxis)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, Dehumanization, F/F, Mind Control, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightAbraxis/pseuds/Star%20Knight%20Abraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect plan.  Maiko will volunteer for Life Fiber experiments, gain their power, seize control at Revocs, and go back to Honnouji to get revenge on all the people who've wronged her.</p>
<p>Now if her mind would... just stop... blanking out for a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing for Clothes to Wear

The restraints wouldn't really be a problem, if Maiko really wanted to break out. She was -- _had been_ \-- the head of trap development, and simple leather straps on a reclining dentist-type chair would be trivial to undo if she wanted to. _Trivial._

But that would be defeating the entire purpose.

"I'm soooo grateful for this chance, Ms. Hououmaru," she simpered, batting her eyelashes at the dark-skinned young woman in the control room, watching her through a pane of reinforced glass.

"No thanks are necessary," Rei Hououmaru said impassively, adjusting the settings on her control console. "Activating a kamui successfully is a rare feat. Activating it without being devoured is even rarer. Analyzing your tolerance for Life Fiber technology will no doubt advance our agenda considerably. And for your service, we will be sure to give you an adequate reward."

_And then I can take whatever new technology you've developed to work with me, and bring it back to Honnouji to get my revenge on that muscle-brained idiot Gamagori... And then I can topple Satsuki Kiryuin and take the whole place over... Or no, wait, I could do even better than that, I could subvert REVOCS from the inside... Yes, yes, I could use the power of a kamui to topple Ragyo Kiryuin and take over the whole corporation! Yes, that will be so awesome..._

She almost didn't notice Hououmaru lowering a lever. "Beginning Life Fiber infusion. Active Life Fiber levels in test chamber: one nanospool."

Maiko heard the air vents in the room hum to life even as the vacuum seal around the door activated with a distinct squishing sound. An articulated mechanical arm descended from the ceiling, lowering a tiny spool of red thread towards Maiko's face. She watched carefully as it began to turn, unreeling a few centimeters of fiber to fluter in the slight draft.

"This small amount of fiber is for calibration purposes only," Hououmaru said, examining the readouts. "If at any time you become uncomfortable, please speak up and we will adjust the conditions accordingly."

"Hah! Don't worry about me. I can endure as much as I need to! Just keep going and -- _gaghk_!" Maiko coughed and sputtered. The thread, unwound from its spool, had drifted into Maiko's mouth.

"Shall we stop?"

"No! Ack... No, I'm fine," Maiko said, trying to swallow. The thread was tickling at the back of her throat, not going down all the way, but it had been too deep to spit out already, so this was probably the best she could do. "Keep going -- I don't want to stop such important work just because I was being a little silly!" _Yes, good, keep up the cheery helpful facade so they'll trust me..._

"Very well. Increasing fiber count." Rei turned a dial, and three more arms descended from the ceiling, each one with a larger spool. Maiko was helpless to do anything as they unwound, and she watched in fascination as each one drifted and wavered, sinking down towards her body. Were they really glittering? Or was it just her imagination?

One of them made contact with her blouse. She looked down at it, and saw it wasn't just moving with the draft -- it was actually twitching a tiny bit on its own. Microscopic movements that twitched its tip back and forth, digging into the weave of threads in her uniform. It was fascinating enough that she almost didn't notice another landing on her arm. Twitching around.

Burrowing in.

When she could tear her gaze away from the one on her blouse, she saw it. It was too far down to see clearly, and she could barely even feel what it was doing. It was just a slight... tickle on her arm.

Like the tickle in her throat.

"How are you feeling?" Hououmaru said, startling Maiko out of her reverie. "Are you having any initial reactions to the threads?"

"Uh... no, no, not really. They sort of... tickle? I just -- whoa." The third thread made contact, landing on the lens of Maiko's eyeglasses. Now she could see it up close -- it was moving almost like a living thing, a blind worm probing for something to dig into.

The spools were still unreeling -- how long were they, anyway? She could feel her blouse rippling now, as the fiber flexed within it. It surely couldn't even be ten percent of the material now, not nearly as much as even a One-Star Uniform, but it was still able to exert force and make it move. Such a tiny amount... controlling it...

Her breathing was feeling a little shallow now. Probably just the tickling in her throat. Probably.

She turned her eyes to her arm. How much thread had unspooled into it? She couldn't tell -- the spool up above looked as full as ever. Had it even really dug into her flesh at all? Was there a millimeter or so there, pushing into a pore? Or had it gone further -- a centimeter, ten centimeters... A meter?

More?

There was something strangely compelling about the idea.

If a tiny amount of Life Fiber could move her blouse... could _control_ it...

What could it do to her?

She clenched her fist, partially to see if she still could, partially out of nerves. And her eyes widened.

The flesh on her arm was... fraying as it tightened.

She could see it. The skin and muscle pulling apart, linked together by lines shimmering thread. She could feel the stretching, the spreading, the cool air touching where air never should...

...and it felt _so good._

Like racing electricity, like stretching after a workout, like an ice cube running up her veins...

"Physical reaction confirmed," Rei said, jarringly. "Necessary amount of Life Fiber logged. We are now clear to conclude..."

"No!" Maiko's voice was hoarse, though the tickling in her throat was almost gone now. Had it been burrowing into her, too? She shivered at the pulse of pleasure that ran through her at the thought. "No, we can keep going. We have to keep going. Please, let me keep going..."

Did Rei hesitate? Maiko was too distracted, feeling her arm pull apart and weave back together. Could she unravel it completely? Could it stretch? She could already pull it back together then separate it along different lines...

"Understood. The experiment will continue." She adjusted something on her console, but Maiko had lost all interest in her. The possibilities in her mind were making her giddy.

_This is amazing... What if I could merge with them? What if I could become one with them? I'd have such power... Never mind just taking over Honnouji or REVOCS -- I could rule the world! I could..._

The tickle in her throat vanished. Her thoughts stumbled to a halt, blinked out. _I could... what? What was I thinking?_

She refocused. The Life Fiber on her glasses was still there, unspooling into an ever-growing spiral, and she felt a wave of pity rush through her. That poor thing, wanting to weave into something but finding only smooth glass... It had to get into her.

The idea tingled. She could feel it sparking with pleasure in her mind, and suddenly it was the only thing she could think about. She needed to let that thread in. Nothing else mattered.

She tugged at her restraints futilely for a moment, but then realized that it wasn't the restraints that were the problem. It was her. Her hand was so big, so solid, so fleshy it couldn't slip out of the leather strap. How pathetic. If it were more like clothes, if it were soft and smooth and flexible and compressible, a little strap like that would be nothing...

And then it wasn't a hand any more. She saw the flesh folding and twisting, the Life Fibers rising to the surface, and she pulled the mass of fibers free of the strap. Exultant, she grabbed her glasses and threw them across the room, hearing them crack against the wall. Stupid things, all glass and plastic. Something in her hated the sight of them now. They weren't soft, they weren't flexible, they weren't... they weren't _clothes_.

She felt a pulse of energy roll through her at the thought. Yes. Yes, clothes were good. Clothes were good and Life Fibers were good and the thread that was now falling onto her eye was good, and she could feel it twitching and pulsing and... and...

Her thoughts skipped. Just for a moment.

_This is... odd. Why am I so happy? It's on my eye, and that should be..._ Skip. She felt her thought just... vanish. She'd been thinking something and now she wasn't, but she could feel the gap where it had been. _This is strange. There's something very, very wrong here..._ Skip. Another thought gone. Had she been worrying about something?

The Life Fiber was wrapping around her eye. Sinking into it? She tried to think about that, but the thoughts just kept slipping away. It probably ought to seem important, but she couldn't find it in her to worry about it. So she just let it go, and was rewarded by a thrill of energy running through her, trembling along the nerves from her eye to her brain to the back of her throat and down her neck to her shoulders and out along the arm, where it diffused into a soothing glow.

_It's the Life Fibers,_ she realized. _The Life Fibers are giving me pleasure._ And as she thought that, another pulse rolled through her. Rewarding her.

_Can it tell what I'm thinking?_ The pleasure pulsed through her again, deep inside. _Thread that can think... how wonderful._ Pleasure. _I could use it, have it read what I want to do and..._ Blankness. Thoughts skipping again, and when she regathered herself she knew she was missing something.

_My thoughts. It's eating my thoughts._ And then pleasure. It should have been an idea that horrified her, but how could she be horrified at something that felt so good? It was like she was melting, dissolving into a pool of happy, blissful thread, and as she pictured that image another wave of pleasure rolled through her. _It's choosing the thoughts I'm allowed to think._ Pleasure.

Her eyes fixed on the woman in the control room. _Maybe I should tell her to stop? This is kind of..._ Blank. Another thought lost. She refocused on the woman. _She looks... nervous? Unsettled? Is something bad..._ Blank.

The woman wasn't important. Pleasure. She let her eyes unfocus, not hard to do since her glasses were gone. She didn't really need to see to enjoy what was happening, anyway. Pleasure. It's like it's shaping my thoughts. _Trimming and cutting them like... fabric._ Pleasure, but also a blankness. It was right to feel what she felt, but not to think what she thought? Pleasure.

_I think it wants to control me._ Pleasure. _But that's silly. It's just thread. It's just clothes. I'm a person..._ Blank. She was... she was what? _I'm stronger than it is..._ Blank. _I... I'm shrewd and clever, ambitious and..._ Blank. Her mind was spinning, adrift in a void that was suddenly so much larger than it was. _I... I am... I am Maiko Ogure, and..._

Blank.

Who was she? Did she have a name? It felt like she must have had a name once. Before she came here. She had been in some position of power at Honnouji, and... Blank. She had been... had she been anything before she came here?

Had she always been nothing?

Pleasure rushed through the girl, stronger than any she had felt before, and she realized the truth. She hadn't been anything. Pleasure. She wasn't Life Fiber. Life Fiber controlled how she felt, ate the wrong thoughts and made the right ones good. Pleasure. She could tell that the woman outside was saying something, but the Life Fiber ate the meaning in her ears, leaving only sounds. It wasn't important that she understand things. Pleasure. It wasn't important that she know things. Pleasure. It wasn't important to be told things. Pleasure.

She wasn't important.

So much pleasure.

The Life Fibers were important. That was all. The thing that was thinking things and being pleasured for thoughts and having thoughts eaten was only there to support the Fibers. To give them thoughts to eat. To wear them.

No. Blank. To... to...

To _be worn by_ them.

And the thing being worn cried out in what it would once have called an orgasm, feeling its juices stain the common fibers even now being absorbed by the Life Fibers, not knowing anything but its place, not knowing even how great its pleasure was. If it could remember, it would know this pleasure was greater than any orgasm she'd ever had... But it could not remember. It wasn't important to remember. 

Memories were only there to be eaten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"The tests proceeded as expected, Ragyo-sama."

Rei bowed before her employer, clipboard tucked under one arm. "Resistance levels from the Honnouji subject were within expected tolerances, albeit at the high end. I have the exact details should you prefer to examine them, but the end results were as expected -- partial body dissolution, and complete mind dissolution. She no longer has a consciousness independent of the Life Fibers. Her thoughts have been removed, save for the desire to be worn."

"Mmm. Excellent. And afterwards?"

"The test subject has been removed from the test chamber and placed in Mannequin Storage. She will shortly be available should any of the COVERS choose to practice wearing a human in preparation for the day of reckoning."

"And is that all?"

"Ma'am?"

Ragyo turned to face her secretary, her radiance shining down on her. "I mean," she said, reaching out to cup Rei's chin, "that I am curious as to how you felt about the matter. About taking an innocent, unsuspecting girl and performing tests that you knew would destroy her. That you knew would tear apart her mind and discard the unworthy scraps, knitting them back together into something that thinks of itself as a mere object."

"Ma'am, I..." Rei's voice caught in her throat.

Ragyo trailed her hand down the front of Rei's jacket, tracing each pearl button along the way, dancing along the waistband of her shorts to continue down her hip. "Did it disturb you? Did you feel guilt, for destroying another human so thoroughly? Or did you feel glee at having someone so totally in your power?"

At the hem now. Ragyo slid her fingers across the gap of bare flesh, running her sharp nails around the tops of Rei's stockings to reach the inner thigh, then beginning to slide back up. "Or did you envy her, perhaps? Did you yearn to be tied down in her place? Did you want to feel the Life Fibers weaving their way into you, destroying you a piece at a time?" Back up her skin, the points of the nails each a delicate thrill, tracing paths through the sticky warmth leaking down her thighs. "Did you want to feel the sparks of thought being extinguished one by one inside you, feel you losing all that makes you an individual, that makes you a person, until you become nothing more than a blissful, mindless clothes rack, obeying your masters because there is nothing in you that could do otherwise?"

Rei's head tilted back, her glasses reflecting the light of her mistress's glory. Her breath came in rough gasps, and her lips shaped themselves soundlessly, trying to find words as her mistress cupped her innermost place, pressing through two layers of hot, dripping cloth to trap the pleasure within.

In a hoarse whisper, she said, "More than anything."

"Good girl, my Rei. And I promise you, someday it will happen. Someday you will no longer need to bear the burden of pretending to be a person. Someday, you will become what you have always truly been. A thing for clothes to wear."

A whine burst from Rei's throat as the pleasure of the thought became too much for her. She knew she still had a job to do. She knew the COVERS still needed human agents.

But someday soon, she thought as the orgasms rocked through her. Someday soon, there would be no more thought.

Only pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kinklakink kinkmeme community, for the prompt 'The newest test subject at Revocs R&D Labs is the disgraced former Trap Design Club President, Oogure Maiko. Having impressed the Kiryuuin administration with her ability to activate a kamui, could she be the first to survive the latest Life Fiber experiments?' Slightly edited and cleaned for presentation here.


End file.
